


Don't Speak

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Harry's words almost get in his way.





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.

It had taken Harry countless one-night stands and several failed relationships to realise what it was that made his sex-life so unsuccessful. He hated it when the people who he was sleeping with, talked. Even if they were just asking him what he liked or whether he liked the particular thing they were doing to him. It killed the mood for Harry every time. Sex was about sensations, feelings and losing control. Not some distracting chitchat. He even didn’t like dirty talk.

Everyone he had ever slept with, had managed to ruin everything with even just a simple mutter. From something like “Oh, yeah! Faster, big boy, faster!” to the occasional person who would start to mutter about something they had to pick up at the shop.

It did frustrate him that the only way he would be to find someone with whom he was sexually compatible, was to have sex with a lot of people but as Ron would say, bad sex was still sex.

Considering this, Harry then shouldn’t be as nervous as he was about bedding his best friend, now about to become his lover. Especially since it came about as natural as possible. They had been sharing a hearty drink when both had admitted preferring their own sex when it came to amorous acts and then the talk had progressed into them admitting having quite-no-so platonic feelings about each other.

And now he was watching Ron getting undressed. The prelude had given Harry high hopes. Ron had proved to be an excellent kisser and whilst they were making out, it became apparent the boy knew how to move. That somewhat amused Harry because he’d always imagined that Ron wouldn’t have the slightest clue where to put his hands or which way to turn. Then again Ron was no longer a bumbling fifteen year old but obviously a confident twenty year old.

Actually for the first time in a long time, Harry was more worried about his own performance than his partner’s.

“Ron, do you want me to undress completely?” Harry looked nervously at Ron who looked back him like he had grown two heads.

“Whatever you prefer, mate.” Ron answered as he was pulling off his socks.

“But do you want me to lie down or kneel or do something else?”

“Harry, really. I hope we aren’t going to keep to one position tonight.” Harry chuckled nervously and settled on lying on his side. Ron leaned over him and kissed him hard and fast. Harry first yielded to Ron’s kiss but then he felt again the need to be absolutely sure about everything. He broke the kiss and looked up at Ron’s face.

“Do you want to top or do you want …” Ron stopped Harry by laying a finger on his lips.

“Harry, do me a favour. For Merlin’s sake, shut the hell up. We are going to fuck.”


End file.
